The invention relates to a hose connector assembly having a main body on which at least two hose receptacles are configured, having at least two hoses which by way of the respective ends thereof are plug-fitted in each case into one of the at least two hose receptacles. One retaining edge is configured on each of the at least two hoses, having a retaining plate in which in a manner corresponding to the at least two hose receptacles at least two receptacles are configured into which in each case one of the at least two hoses by way of an insertion movement that is aligned so as to be transverse to a longitudinal direction of the respective hose is insertable, such that the associated retaining edge engages across the retaining plate in order to prevent the hoses being pulled out of the hose receptacles.
The invention furthermore relates to a use of a hose connector assembly in a sanitary fitting.
The invention finally relates to a sanitary fitting.
In the case of sanitary fittings it is known for various components, in particular built-in components, to be provided with connector hoses. Components of this type can be mixing valves or mixing cartridges, for example, other valves or else sanitary outlet parts. In the case of hose connectors of this type there is in general the requirement for a permanent and tight connection to be established. This also entails a sufficient stability in relation to mechanical stresses, in particular tensile stresses on the respective hoses.
To this end, it has become usual practice for the hoses to be provided with a thread which is screw-fitted into a respective hose receptacle. However this has proven to be complex in terms of production.